


An Empty Heart

by FallenFighter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter
Summary: There was nothing left for Donghyuck. No one cared about him. So what did it matter?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m getting mated Donghyuck. To Jungwoo.” Mark said barely able to contain his excitement.”

Donghyuck’s heart shattered at those words. He was finally gonna lose his Mark hyung. His first love. Donghyuck tried to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t want Mark to feel bad about mating his long time boyfriend. It was bound to happen. Donghyuck missed his opportunity time and time again.

“I’m so happy for you Hyung.” Donghyuck’s voice broke at the end, but Mark was too caught up in the news that he failed to notice.

“Thanks Hyuck. It means a lot since you have supported me from the very beginning. However, this does mean I will be spending less time with you. I don’t want Jungwoo to get jealous by spending all of my time with you. You know how it is.”

Donghyuck’s chest tightened. _'Of course. That makes so much sense. Donghyuck thought to himself. You won’t need me anymore because you will have someone else to replace me. I am not important to you anymore.'_

Donghyuck put on his best mask. “Don’t worry Hyung I completely understand where Jungwoo is coming from. Well I guess I should go. I have a mountain of homework to do. I will catch you later.” Donghyuck got up from his seat and dashed out of the cafeteria.

Tears were streaming down his face endlessly. How could he have been so foolish as to think Mark would ever save time for him. Nothing mattered anymore. All of his friends were in happy stable relationships. Renjun barely had any time for him as well. It seemed the second he mated Jeno and Jaemin, he became a ghost. Renjun hardly replied to any of his texts or would always say he was busy doing x, y or z. It made Donghyuck feel terrible. What was the point of anything anymore? No one cared about his well being. The last person who genuinely cared about him was Mark and now that Jungwoo has taken that away from him, he truly had nothing left.

Donghyuck weaved through the halls of the school. He heard whispers of passersby. Mostly likely questioning the swollen eyes and tear streaks across his face. Donghyuck just let them do it. He stopped caring long ago about what others thought of him. It didn’t matter anyways. Nothing mattered. His feet took him to an abandoned hallway. He peeked in the nearby classrooms only to find boxes piled on top of each other. It appeared that their only use was storage. Donghyuck took it as a sign that he could hide away here and not be distrubed by anybody. Donghyuck pulled out his phone only to see that there were no new messages. He shut the useless thing off and stowed it away in his backpack. Donghyuck walked around the classroom to find a spot where he could do this homework. Luckily there was a small spot in between two towers of boxes. Donghyuck set his backpack down and pulled out his laptop. He had to write an essay for his writing class and of course he hadn’t even started. Not that it was hard for Donghyuck, he excelled in writing, so procrastinating things like this did not stress him.

It was hours before Donghyuck wrote the final sentence. The sun had long gone down and now only the moonlight greeted Donghyuck. It was calming for the omega. He had always enjoyed the night. The cool breezes. The twinkling stars. Donghyuck picked himself up off of the floor. It was time to go home. The halls of the school were empty now. Not a single student in sight. It was easy to find his way back to the entrance of the building.

He was greeted with a breath of fresh air when he pushed open the large glass door. It felt so amazing to be outside after working inside all day that Donghyuck decided to take the more scenic route home. The city lights were dazzling. The giant skyscrapers did nothing, but amaze him. They towered over the land like they ruled it. Donghyuck took a busier route as walking around as an unmated omega was extremely dangerous. His friends had tried various times to warn him, yet he still continues to ignore their warnings.

When Donghyuck reached the bridge only a few blocks from his apartment, he stopped to admire the view. The water reflected the city’s silhouette beautifully. His thoughts began to once again creep up on him. The water below did not scare him rather it welcomed him with open arms. He thought that just a simple jump below would solve all of his problems. He would not have to feel so empty. It’s not like anyone cared anymore. He had cried enough tears to last a lifetime. Donghyuck was fed up with wasting his time caring about others who barely acknowledged his existence.

His backpack felt heavy. It dug into his shoulders just like all of the words his supposed friends had said. _'Why are you so annoying? Don’t you know that no alpha will ever want to be with you because of it? You know I’m pretty sure that is why Mark found Jungwoo in the first place. The poor guy was just so sick and tired of dealing with your shit. No one would ever want a mate like you. You’re just a pathetic attention seeker.'_

That had been the last fight with Renjun. The words had cut so deep that Donghyuck had immediately blocked all forms of communication and even went to extreme lengths to avoid the other omega. How could one of his closest friends have been so cruel? Renjun had tried numerous times to make up with him that even his mates tried to get involved. It only resulted in them yelling at Donghyuck. _'You know Renjun is trying his best to make it up to you and you just straight up keep ignoring him. He cries so often and we are the ones that have to try and make him feel better. It’s all your fault for upsetting our precious mate. You really are worthless.'_

Donghyuck had his fair share of fights with Mark as well. _' God Donghyuck. Can’t you just realize that I have a boyfriend now? I can’t spend every waking hour babysitting you just because you are lonely. Jungwoo’s been getting upset because of how much time we spend together. I can’t keep doing this. I love Jungwoo and I definitely don’t want to keep hurting him. He was fucking crying last night for gods sake!'_

It was always too much shouting. Everyone blamed him. Jeno at some point had gotten so mad at him that he punched him on the cheek. It left a nasty bruise for weeks. After that the trio completely left him alone. Something that he was immensely grateful for. Mark was gonna leave him too. So what did it matter anyway. No one would care if he took his life. No one would care if he just one day stopped existing. There was no one for him left. No one to cuddle when he was feeling sad or scared. No one to cheer him on when he did well in his classes. No one to be there to hear him laugh. They all thought he was annoying. So what was the point?

Donghyuck gently took off his backpack and placed it against the railing. He held on tight to the bars. He was tall, so it was easy to get his legs over the railing until his entire body was on the other side. He looked down below. The water still greeted him. It did not scare him. The lights that flickered in the water. They were beautiful and it would be the last thing he ever saw.

“Goodbye” Tears streamed down his face as his voice broke into sobs.

With one last look at the twinkling stars, he let go.


	2. The Ones Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate can be cruel to those left behind.

_'A 23 year old omega male by the name of Lee Donghyuck, was found dead this morning in Han River. It appears to have been a suicide. The police are still investigating the sight.'_

Renjun’s fork clashed onto his plate. Tears started streaming down his face.

“No no no no. This can’t be happening!” Renjun pulled at his hair.

Jaemin rushed to his mate’s side and wrapped his arms around him.

“Renjun! What’s wrong?! Are you alright?” Jaemin asked frantically.

Renjun shook his head. “He’s gone, Jaemin. My best friend is gone.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened in horror as he watched as his mate fell apart in his arms. Renjun’s breathing quickened like he was close to having a panic attack. “Renjun. You need to calm down. What do you mean he’s gone?”

All Renjun could do was point at the TV. Jaemin shifted his gaze from Renjun to the screen. There he was met with a sight he could not bear to see. Donghyuck’s name was in bold letters across the screen. It appeared that he was being loaded into an ambulance.

“Oh my god.” Jaemin was absolutely speechless.

Jaemin was stunned into shock. The only thing that shook him out of his haze was Renjun shaking in his arms. He quickly realized that he needed to comfort his mate. He gently took Renjun’s head and guided it to his neck where he could release calming pheromones. It was the only thing he could think of to do while he texted Jeno of the situation.

Jaemin waited for his other mate to reply, yet he was met with silence. It was very unlike Jeno to not respond no matter where he was. He hated to worry them. It made it harder to keep releasing calming pheromones.

“Nana. Where’s Jeno? I want him.” Renjun started to pull at Jaemin’s shirt.

“Don’t worry baby. Jeno will be here soon.” All Jaemin could do was lie. He didn’t know where Jeno was or when he was coming back. “C’mon let’s go to the nest while we wait.”

Renjun lifted his head from his mate’s mating gland, but did not let go. He simply let Jaemin drag him to their room.

The nest helped to calm Renjun enough that he was able to slip into a peaceful slumber. The combined scents made it easy to trick Renjun’s brain into thinking both his mates were by his side. Jaemin gently petted his mate’s hair and stared worriedly at him. Jaemin sat and watched his mate as he slept. Jaemin was on the verge of falling asleep until he heard the creak of the bedroom door.

His instincts were in high alert until he realized it was only Jeno standing a few feet away.

“Jeno? Where the hell have you been?”

Jeno didn’t respond immediately rather he stared at his feet. Hanging his head in what appeared to be shame.

“I found him, Jaemin, by the riverside. I thought he was just unconscious, but he wasn’t breathing. He was so cold. Donghyuck’s skin was ice Jaemin.” The sobs that came from Jeno were heart wrenching. “Our Fullsun is gone and it’s all my fault. I couldn’t save him. It was already too late”

“Jeno you know it’s not your fault.”

“I pushed Donghyuck away from Renjun. All because I was jealous that he spent so much time with him. My alpha felt challenged and I couldn’t control myself.” Jeno’s voice became hoarse as tears came down. “I hit him. I punched him so hard out of pure rage. I saw the bruise it left.”

“Jeno-“

“No Jaemin. What I did was not okay. How could I possibly be trusted to be around you or Renjun. I could turn feral and hurt one of you too just like I did to our best friend. I’m a monster.”

“Jeno!” Jamein’s voice rang across the room. It was loud enough that Renjun started to stir in Jamein’s arms. “What the fuck?! Stop this! You want to make it up to Donghyuck so bad? Then stop being an idiot and be there for Renjun. He just lost his best friend. You can make it up by proving that you are not purely controlled by your alpha. You are more than that.”

Jeno sniffed. Jaemin was right. He always was. Jeno whipped his tears away. “I will do my best for both of you and for Donghyuck. I want to be better.”

Renjun stirred in Jaemin’s arms. The yelling had clearly woken him up enough that he was semi conscious of those around him.

“Nana. Nono.” Renjun called out to his mates. The two reacted instantly to him. Jeno moved to lie down on the bed while Jaemin hugged Renjun closer to his chest while moving enough to let Jeno take his place. Renjun snuggled into the warm embraces and purred with content before falling back asleep.

“Nana.” Jeno whispered out.

“What?”

“Do you think Mark is alright?”

Jaemin lifted his head. His eyes were filled with pity. He shook his head.

“Oh.” Jeno felt guilty. He had felt bad about what he had done, but the impact this will have on Mark- well Jeno couldn’t even imagine how broken the alpha will be.

Donghyuck was a ray of sunshine that brought happiness to all those around him. His annoying antics were just his way of showing he cared about those around him. Jeno was all wrong about him. He was scared Renjun would leave them for Donghyuck. Omega pairs were not uncommon these days and the two had practically grown up together. It was his own insecurity that got in the way. He should’ve been there for the sunkissed omega instead.

Jeno could remember Donghyuck’s reaction to finding out that Mark was getting mated to Jungwoo. The poor omega looked devastated. Jeno only realized now how much Donghyuck loved Mark. From the way he always stared longingly at the alpha to how he acted around him. It was completely different from how he acted around his other friends. He would always make sure that Mark was taking care of himself by making him meals and forcing him to sleep. It was clear that Donghyuck was already under Mark’s spell. Yet Mark never looked at Donghyuck like that. He was always chasing after his seniors. Jeno felt bad for Donghyuck. He didn’t have anyone except them and Mark.

His worries still plagued his mind as exhaustion took over and he fell into a light slumber.

. . . . . . 

Mark sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair for hours. The call he had received early that morning left him speechless. He ran out of his shared apartment within seconds of ending the call to the hospital that they had taken Donghyuck.

Mark had known Donghyuck for so long that Donghyuck’s family had made him the emergency contact since they would be miles apart while they went to college. They trusted him to look after their eldest child and he had failed them. To Mark it felt like he failed his family which in a way he had. Donghyuck’s family always treated him like a son.

Mark felt empty. He felt lost without his best friend there to lift him up. Normally Donghyuck would be there rubbing his back while he whispered words of encouragement into his ear. The tears had finally stopped after what felt like forever. A splitting headache took its place, but Mark didn’t care about that. All he wanted was his best friend back. He was angry and devastated. Angry at Donghyuck for just leaving him. Not sharing his worries and fears. It was clear that Donghyuck had been holding back. _' But for how long? How long had he been hiding these feelings? What made him do it? '_  
Jungwoo had come with him to the hospital, but Mark knew he had classes and shooed him away. Mark felt bad, yet the only thing that filled his mind was Donghyuck. The boy that rivaled the sun. His happiness was contagious. Mark wondered how much pain he was hiding behind that smile. How foolish he was to turn his back on Donghyuck just because Jungwoo was jealous.

The talk with Donghyuck’s family was painful. His mother sobbing on the phone while his dad cursed in the background. Mark had to be the one to break the news. It caused him to break down once again. He thought it couldn’t get worse, but the words he heard next were the breaking point.

“My baby boy is gone.” Donghyuck’s mother’s voice was so fragile at that moment. “My sweet baby boy is gone.”

Mark could hear the sorrow dripping from each word. The pure devastation she felt rung loud in Mark’s heart. Mark could hear shuffling from the other side and a deep voice resonated from the other side.

“I’m sorry Mark, but we’re gonna have to talk later.” Mark could hear the sobs in the background.

“That’s fine.” Mark’s voice was hoarse. “Take your time. I’ll be here by his side.”

“Thank you Mark. For everything you have done for us.”

The line went dead and all Mark could do was nothing. He felt helpless. His phone lit up shortly after. _'Jungwoo <3.'_ It read. Mark hit the green answer button.

“Hello? Mark? Are you there?”

“Yeah I’m here.”

“Are you still at the hospital? We really need to talk.”

Mark scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. _' Talk? About what?'_

“Yeah sure. What about though?”

“Us.”

“O-okay. Where should we meet?” Mark began to panic.

“The park where we first met.” Jungwoo’s voice sounded pained, but Mark could not understand why.

“Alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“See you soon then.” The phone went dead.

Mark picked himself up from the chair and headed towards the exit. The warm evening air that hit his face felt refreshing from the cold stale hospital. The walk to the park was short. Mark’s eyes scanned the surrounding area until he spotted a familiar silhouette on the swing set.

“Jungwoo.” Mark jogged over to his boyfriend. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I think we need to break up.” Jungwoo’s voice cracked as he stared at Mark with as much confidence as he could muster.

Mark was speechless. “Jungwoo what are you talking about? Why the hell would we break up? Aren’t we supposed to get mated soon? Wasn’t that the plan?”

Jungwoo’s scent turned sour. “Why? Because you are clearly not over Donghyuck and I quite frankly don’t think you ever have been.” There was anger in his voice.

“Over Donghyuck? What the hell are you talking about? He was my best friend that is all he was. Nothing more. You should know this. We have already talked about this.”

“Oh really?” Jungwoo shot up from the swing, anger was seeping from him. “Then explain all of the times you cancelled our dates to be with your ‘best friend’ or just straight up stood me up because Donghyuck needed you. I tried not to be jealous, but it was so hard when you were hardly around me. It made me so insecure. I thought I wasn’t good enough. I wanted to be though. I craved to be enough just like Donghyuck clearly was.”

“What? What do you mean? You are perfect. I’m the one full of flaws. I didn’t realize just how much time I was spending with Donghyuck. I always went to him if I had any worries. I shared all of my insecurities with him about our relationship and he never failed to make me see reason when I got caught up in my head.”

“See that’s where our problem is. We wanted to become mates, but mates have to put complete trust in each. They lean on each other for the rest of their lives. Clearly you didn’t trust me enough to tell me you were troubled. I don’t want to be on some pedestal. I wanted to be equals, but now that I see it that would never have happened in the first place.” Jungwoo didn’t even try to hold back the tears.

“Jungwoo no. Please don’t leave me too.” Mark sobbed.

“I’m sorry Mark, but I just can’t do this anymore. My only regret was that I didn’t do it sooner. At least then fate would have run its course like it was supposed to. You and Donghyuck should have been together and I ruined everything. Thank you though for everything you have given me up until now.” Jungwoo left Mark in the park alone.

Mark fell to his knees in despair. The cold night taking the warmth of the day away. All that was left was the soft glow of the moonlight on Mark’s pale skin. His entire world was crumbling into ruin. 

_'Was this how Donghyuck felt in the end?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the second part. I couldn't help but make it also super angsty. I felt like it couldn't be lighthearted considering the main theme of the story. Thank you for reading regardless. <3
> 
> PS: I might make a alt ending that is happy where Donghyuck doesn't die.


	3. A Chance for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck was given another chance at life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending that takes place after chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. :)

All he could smell was fresh pine and mint. The voices in the background were muffled no matter how much he strained his ears. _What happened? Where am I?_

“D-”

“Dong-”

“Donghyuck.”

The voice cut through. It was clear as day. Donghyuck recognized it, yet he couldn’t figure out why. It made his heart ache. It made every fiber of his being hyper aware of this person’s presence.  
_Why was this person so important to him?_

Donghyuck didn’t know. It felt like he was trapped. He couldn’t recall any memories. The only thing he felt were emotions of hopelessness and pain. So much pain.

“Donghyuck please.”

_There it was again. But why do they sound so sad? So scared?_

“Wake up please. I can’t live without you.”

The last words triggered something in Donghyuck. It hit right at his very core. His senses came flooding back to him.

The light was blinding, so Donghyuck had to squint when he finally opened his eyes. He was met with a white tiled ceiling and along with the intoxicating pine and mint scent mixed with antiseptic. A hospital that was where he was. It was the only place that made sense. _But why was he at a hospital when he has always been perfectly healthy?_

“Hyuck! Oh my god you’re finally awake!”

Donghyuck looked over to the source of the sound. He blinked at the alpha before realization finally dawned on him. His memories came crashing down on him. Donghyuck couldn’t stop his vision from becoming blurry while his breathing picked up speed.

_I didn’t die._

_Why?_

_I had everything planned out. Why am I still here? Where did I go wrong?_

__

“Hyuck calm down please.” Mark pleaded as he took Donghyuck’s hand in his own. “Y-you’re having a panic attack.”

_Where was Jungwoo? Why wasn’t Mark with him?_ Donghyuck couldn’t get these thoughts out of his head. It was all he could think about until he was suddenly smothered by Mark’s scent. His omega immediately responded to it by calming down, making his mind go hazy. He felt his body relax into the sheets below.

_Mark had scented him to calm him down._ It was one of the only things that could calm Donghyuck down when he got trapped inside of his head. Mark knew this. It made him sleepy.

“I am gonna need you to stay awake with me. All I want is for you to listen to me.”

Donghyuck didn’t respond, but honestly how could he with an oxygen mask glued to his face. It felt like his lifeline, so he didn’t dare try to take it off. He could feel his legs burn with each intake of air. All he could do was stare at Mark with an expression of pure exhaustion and pain.

“I'm so sorry, Donghyuck. I realize now what I did wrong. I pushed you away because the person I was dating felt insecure. I don’t blame Jungwoo, but I should’ve just been honest with Jungwoo and myself.”

Donghyuck stared at him with confusion.

“I’ve been such an idiot for so long. It was only when I got the call from the hospital did it really dawn on me.” Mark paused. “I’ve been in love with my best friend for as long as I can remember.” 

Donghyuck looked at him with absolute shock. 

“Don’t worry about Jungwoo, we came to an agreement to end it. He and I realized that we both were just using each to distract ourselves.”

Mark leaned over as a desperate and sad look formed.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you so much. Please forgive me. I promise with every fiber of my being to make it up to you.”

Donghyuck could see the sincerity in his eyes. He wanted to believe the alpha, yet he still felt like it was all an elaborate plan to trick him. Why would Mark so suddenly realize something like this? Donghyuck was doubtful and beyond confused.

It caused Donghyuck’s scent to turn sour. Mark took as the omega rejecting him. Mark looked like a kicked puppy.

“I’m sorry. I said too much.” Mark backed away and started to get up. “I’ll just leave.”

Donghyuck’s scent turned even more sour. He didn’t want Mark to leave but he also didn’t know what to do. However, being in the presence of his best friend did wonders to calm him down. It helped to distract him from the dark lingering thoughts trapped inside his head. It eased the pain in his heart to see Mark show the same emotions that he felt.

With all his might Donghyuck reached out a hand for Mark. The alpha paused in shock and went to take it immediately. Donghyuck tugged his arm lightly. Mark followed suit and calmly sat back down. Donghyuck took hold of Mark’s hand in his own and squeezed it. Donghyuck used all of the strength he could muster.

“Don’t leave me.” It came out as a small whisper.

Mark’s eyes were filled with hope. “I won’t. I promise I won’t ever leave you behind.”

Exhaustion fell over Donghyuck again as he felt his eyelids droop.

His dreams, this time, were vivid. He dreamt of the future. Of Mark and their future pups. It brought a warmth that Donghyuck had been lacking for so long. He was surrounded by loved ones. Just thinking about the future gave him hope. It finally felt like there was something more for him. He would make Mark work for it, his forgiveness and wouldn’t be easy. Mark had broken his trust.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next few days in the hospital were nice. Mark spent every single day with him. Donghyuck tried to coax the alpha into leaving, but he was too stubborn to leave the omega alone even for a second. The hardest part was when the trio came to visit. Mark growled at Jeno and Jaemin with venom in his eyes. He only let Renjun inside.

“You know, you have quite the guard dog out there.” Renjun chuckled, hoping to ease up the tension in the room.

Donghyuck looked at the door with an unreadable expression. “He is just protecting me from harm.”

Renjun flinched at the mention of Donghyuck getting hurt. He hung his head low. “I won’t apologize for what my mates did. They are in the wrong, and they need to beg for your forgiveness. When I found out what Jeno did, I ignored him. It took him days of begging for me to even look at him. I was so hurt that he had the audacity to hurt my best friend.” Renjun paused. “All I can ask is that you forgive me for being the worst friend. I let you fall into such a dark place and I almost lost you.” Renjun chokes.

Donghyuck’s eyes soften. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Renjun. You have no need to ask for forgiveness.” Donghyuck reached out to pet Renjun’s soft locks.

The omega purred in response and lifted his head. 

“May I?” Renjun held out his arms.

“Of course.” Donghyuck gladly accepted him.

The two omegas curled up on the hospital bed. It was small so they had to be very close, not that they minded. Renjun began to scent Donghyuck which in return released a honey scent into the air. They were caught up in their cuddling session that Renjun had fallen asleep in his arms. The smell of pine and mint distracted Donghyuck and made him look up with confusion. He was surprised to see Mark’s head poking through the door.

“The two idiots out there would like to talk to you.” Mark said with a smile. “And don’t worry I ruffed them up a bit. They won’t hurt you ever again.”

Donghyuck caught a hint of possession in his voice at the end like there was more than what he was letting on. It helped to calm the nerves though. 

Donghyuck nodded. “Let them in.”

Mark pushed the door open and gestured towards the two outside. The sight before Donghyuck was oddly amusing. The two alphas hung their heads low in shame. It was even present in their scents. It was bizarre to see such proud alphas in a state like this, but Donghyuck was grateful for it. He knew they were genuinely regretting their actions.

Jeno was the first to speak up. “My actions towards you were by no means alright. My alpha was jealous of your time with Renjun and instead of talking with you both, I let my insecurities get the best of me. These aren’t excuses I just wanted you to know.”

“Thank you Jeno. I don’t know how long it will be till I can trust you again, but I want to at least try.” Donghyuck said with as much courage as he could.

Donghyuck looked over to Mark who had a pleased look on his face.

“Thank you Donghyuck. You are being more than generous for someone like me.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “There is no reason to look down upon yourself. We all make mistakes.” He paused while he reached out his arms. “Hug me.”

The two shared a short hug. It was nice and comforting.

“Hyuck. We are really sorry for taking Renjun away from you. We should have realized sooner what we were doing so we could have stopped it.” Jaemin spoke as they broke apart.

“I just want you to know that it hurt, a lot, when you treated me like a stranger. We were friends long before mates came into play and it hurt when I felt like an obstacle.” Donghyuck’s eyes started to water.

“I promise you that we will do our absolute best to make sure you feel loved and included. Time and our negligence has strained our bond and now we need to fix it.” Jaemin walked over to pat the top of Donghyuck’s head.

Donghyuck smiled at the alpha. “I would love that very much.”

The sweet moment was broken by a loud yawn from Renjun. He blinked while waiting for his mind to catch up.

“What did I miss?”

They all burst out laughing. Renjun only stared at them in confusion.

“No really what happened?”

Donghyuck finally calmed down from his laughing fit and looked down at the omega.

“Everything is gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I wanted to keep it short and sweet, so I didn't go very far in the story. I hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you. :)


End file.
